


Change

by Blue_Mirror



Category: Time Squad
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Mirror/pseuds/Blue_Mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry is jaded enough as it is from his job working as a time cop with his brutish partner Tuddrussel without throwing the boy from the past into the equation. The moment Otto stepped into the world of Time Squad, Larry found never-ending ways to find fault in the idea of keeping the kid around.  But, as time goes on, we see that Larry is more of a softy than he'd like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“Wow! This is so cool!” the newest resident had spoken. It was after dinner, and Tuddrussel was showing Otto more of his souvenirs that he had taken while traveling through History, and the kid was taking a real shine to them. Larry in vain tried to ignore their talk as he cleaned up the kitchen. The robot harbored the idea to just take Otto back from whist he came, but he begrudgingly knew that it was not possible right now without Tuddrussel finding out. The man would have an absolute fit if he dared try to take their little “encyclopedia” away. But Larry also knew, with self-satisfaction, that Tuddrussel didn’t even know where or how to get him back if Larry actually did it. Only Larry knew the correct time coordinates to Otto’s orphanage, and he was keeping the record safe in his storage bank for when he would need it. As Larry put the dishes away into the washer, he thought how much worse things could get now that he helped kidnap someone. Why, the thought of having to clean up for more than one person seemed hellish enough, without putting into account that children we just so helpless and needy. Already today the boy had asked if there was any food! “What do think this is, the soup kitchen?! “ Larry had memorably told Otto off that afternoon. And never had he seen someone eat faster, or greedier than Tuddrussel. It was as if he never had a proper meal in his life, and with nobody to tell him to not put his elbows on the table, Larry cringed at the vulgarity of it all. “Well, as long as he is here, he’s not going to have his way any longer like he did today.” Larry said to himself primly. He went through his storage bank to replay the events that lead to finding Otto; Finding the memory he watched Tuddrussel order him to let him decide where the correct coordinates to their mission was- after Larry had accidently sent them to 1893 era Paris, when they were supposed to locate Eli Whitney in Savannah, Georgia in 1793. Tuddrussel tried to get them there, but instead they had to wind up dropping into Otto Osworth’s bedroom in Detroit, Michigan in 2001! “How embarrassing . . .” Larry noted. “Tuddrussel should have kept his big mouth shut, the idiot! Telling him about history, and what we do. And that child manages to talk Tuddrussel into stealing him, and he has the audacity to expect to stay put right here! So what were the odds that the boy is some sort of “history wiz”, too? Ha, the boy is only good for two or three millenniums, that’s not nearly enough for him to be useful!” Larry said cattily. Larry looked at the two people sitting at the table, where Otto was marveling over Tuddrussel’s rare, first issue copy of Superman. “Still, he’s more useful than me at history…” Larry had to admit. He shook his head, determined to stay angry at the situation. “But he’s still a liability! What if he got killed while on a mission? That’s not going to be easy to explain in the report.” Larry froze; he forgot to write in the last mission reports to HQ for today. With his hands twitching, he wondered how on Earth is he going to cover up Otto? Just lie? Sure, It’s easy to; he covers for Tuddrussel’s blunders all the time! But Otto, no, Otto was different. He could lie and lie and lie all day to Headquarters, with no actual harm done . . .until something happened. An accident, an emergency action- something could make them slip up and expose all of the lies that Larry had written about their unit. And he knew how forbidden this was, he wished that Tuddrussel wasn’t so thickheaded and stubborn to realize what problems he had just caused by letting this happen! “I don’t care if he’s an orphan, what makes him think that he’s wanted around here?” Larry said harshly. He slammed the door to the dishwasher shut and turned the dial onto “Scalding Hot Rinse” and left it to do its job.  
“So, how old are you, kid?” Tuddrussel asked.  
“I just turned seven.” Otto replied.  
Larry harrumphed out of the kitchen and into the adjacent dining area.  
“And just where does a boy your age acquire such a vast knowledge in history, anyway?” Larry asked haughtily.  
Otto looked up at Larry wearily, not sure if he was trying to give him another sarcastic remark or not. “It’s just something that I’ve always liked to read about.” Otto said, watching Larry’s disapproving glare with caution. “But, you see, History isn’t just facts and dates to me, History is just a bunch of stories filled with far away places, it’s share of heroes and villains, conflicts and tragedy- ” Larry raised an eyebrow at Otto’s talk, questioning if he even really took his new job “seriously”.  
“Like fairy tales?” Larry interrupted. Otto made a peculiar face at the thought, never had he given that much analysis on his reading habits.  
“Yeah, but better. Because the stories I read are real.” Otto replied keenly.  
Larry sullenly dropped his awareness of Otto to give his attention to Tuddrussel.  
“If you’re quite finished playing, I suggest you show him where he can sleep for the night.” Larry said.  
Tuddrussel sighed, rubbing his temple in embarrassment he began to say- “Yeah, I was meanin’ to ask you If . . .”  
“What? That’d I would?” Larry interrupted.  
“Well, yeah.”  
Larry laughed, “Tuddrussel, you can forget that notion right now!” And before he let Tuddrussel have another word about the matter Larry proceeded to walk away from the table.  
“Now, if you’ll please excuse me, I have to file our mission report to Headquarters. Have a wonderful night, you two.” Larry added.  
The two guys watched the prissy robot head to the computer room nearby and relaxed once he was out of earshot.  
“Man, is he ALWAYS that grouchy?” Otto asked.  
Tuddrussel cracked a smile at that statement, “Kid, you have no idea.” He chuckled at the memory of how peeved Larry had been when he finally realized that Otto was in fact not going back home after finishing up on the mission to Eli Whitney. “But don’t ya worry, now. Larry’s a grouch, but ehh-he’s a harmless bucket of bolts. I wouldn’t put too much though into his moods.” Tuddrussel reassured.


	2. 2

Larry growled something inaudible and tapped his foot impatiently. He watched Otto sleep on the black couch, cuddled up with a blanket and pillow. “The sofa was certainly not what I had in mind, Tuddrussel. ” Larry said as Otto slept undisturbed.

Waking up early that Saturday morning, Larry had to pull himself out of bed to tend to his duty of starting his weekly upkeep on the computers. As he shuffled his way through the lounge he was taken by surprise by Otto’s presence, having almost forgotten that he was still after all staying. And to start off his day, he had to find that Tuddrussel could not do one simple task as finding a bed for the child. He quickly waved Otto off, not in the least surprised at Tuddrussel’s incompetence.

Larry went into the control room and with a systematic fashion started up the machines. Soon as things warmed up, he began some routine status reports on the computers that would take a good while to complete.  
He reached for the radio dial that was built into his chest, wanting to listen to something while he worked.  
Immediately the sounds of George Gershwin strolled through the lonely control room. Lighting up to the surprise, Larry turned the dial of his radio up just a pinch. “Ahh, yes, Rhapsody in Blue, just perfect for my morning.” He thought contently.  
He picked up a book of his that he had been trying to finish for the past couple of weeks, “ The Stud” by Jackie Collins.  
A mischievous smile lifted up on the robot’s face, he couldn’t help but indulge in such questionable reading material. It was his little guilty pleasure, a means to mentally escape from Tuddrussel and the boring life on the satellite and a way to travel to a world filled with scandal, intrigue and scantily clad men. It was just like being at the United Nations again. With a barely suppressed giggle that belonged more to a teenage girl than to a dignified former diplomat, Larry swooned at the main character’s actions as if he had been right there in the bedroom.  
But as Larry would read, the computer would beckon him to return for its tune-ups. And he would reluctantly set his book aside to do his job; and all the while as he worked he glared at the screen for daring to take away his fun!  
Eventually, as the hours past by Larry had to notice that Tuddrussel was about to get up. Shrugging, barely interested in what Tuddrussel would want, and more interested it taking a break, he decided to go ahead and make breakfast while the computers were still busy updating their software. He turned off the radio and with utter misery got out of his seat.

Larry grumbled to himself as he went about the chore. There was nothing in the world less demeaning that serving that Southern Fried Idiot food three or more times a day. Once in the kitchen, Larry wasted no time in making the usual plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs and the pot of coffee; a Time Squad regulated breakfast that required almost no effort to prepare. Larry soberly didn’t think anything of not making extra food for anyone other than Tuddrussel.  
The man arrived on queue as Larry finished up and began to place the food on the table. Without a word, Tuddrussel sat down in his seat and with no gratitude to Larry’s efforts grabbed the cup of coffee and immediately took a swig. He reached for the mail-port to grab the newspaper that appeared out of thin air at his silent command. And then with a flick of his wrist he made the paper snap open, causing several coupon books and entertainment tabloids to fall to the floor. Tuddrussel took no notice of the mess as he began to read. Larry grumbled, picking them up slowly. “I wish you wouldn’t do that.” Larry said.  
“Yeah, yeah, you say that everyday, but I’m still gonna.” Tuddrussel replied.  
Larry rolled the junk mail up into a tube, and promptly thwacked Tuddrussel upside the head with it. “It’s the least you could do!” Larry scolded.  
Tuddrussel flinched at the touch, but instead of ripping the paper roll out of the robot’s hands he let the act slide.  
“Oh! Easy now, I could get a paper cut!” Tuddrussel said mockingly.  
Larry sighed, after tossing the papers into the recycling bin he proceeded to give his asshole partner a piece of his mind.  
“I couldn’t help but notice,” Larry said. “But is there any particular reason why our, erm…”guest” is sleeping on a sofa? Didn’t I tell you to give him a proper place to sleep? Or are you really just that lazy?”  
Tuddrussel gulped down the rest of his cup and banged it hard on the table. “Hey, don’t you go bitchin’ at me, the kid just fell asleep there while we was watching TV and I just left him there.”  
Larry shook his head, taking Tuddrussel’s mug away to refill it.  
“Where is he, anyway?” Larry asked. “Didn’t you wake him up?”  
“Naugh” Tuddrussel responded with a mouth full of bacon. Larry cringed as he placed the fresh cup back on the table.  
“He was pretty worn out, told me that it was his bedtime when we showed up and that yesterday was the longest he’s ever gone without sleep. Didn’t think to bother.” Tuddrussel added.  
“Well, I suppose it’s not a bad thing.” Larry resigned to say. “Now if you could do me a favor and keep him out of my way today I’d very much appreciate it. I have a lot of work to do around here, if you cared to notice. And if there’s one thing I don’t need around here it's a child distracting me.” Larry sighed as he went over to the kitchen sink to wash the dirty dishes.  
“I can’t make any promises.” Tuddrussel said.  
CLASH.  
There goes another good plate.

The smell of food woke Otto up. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and thought that he might just be still dreaming. The neutral gray steel walls and floor all covered in tasteful modern décor was a stark contrast to his ugly assigned bedroom back home. Instead of the sounds of police sirens rushing by and children screaming, the only sound available was of the vents blowing out air above his head. It was all so foreign to him. He got up and walked over to the nearby window, and saw the most breathtaking sight of millions of stars glittering brightly; the child was delighted on sight, he dropped to his knees and pressed his face against the window to look out in awe, the reality that this was all real and not just one vivid fantasy that would come crashing down was nothing short of glorious in his mind. After a moment to look out, Otto’s hunger took over; the smell of pancakes and other seemingly far fetched goodies made his mouth water and had to go search for the source.

He wandered into the kitchen, and saw Tuddrussel digging around in one of the drawers.  
“Hiya, Buck!” Otto said, walking over to him.  
Tuddrussel jumped at the sudden voice that called out. Looking down near his feet stood the little kid that he picked up just yesterday. “Hey kid, sorry but you missed breakfast.” Tuddrussel said. He returned to his rummaging,  
“Oh.” Otto frowned, disappointed that the smell of bacon was now only around to tease. Tuddrussel glanced over and saw how bummed out Otto turned, and with a friendly smile reached over and opened the refrigerator door. He beckoned Otto to look inside. “Don’t sweat it, just help yourself to whatever.”  
Perking up, Otto rushed over to look. He picked up the carton of milk, the closest thing within his reach.  
“You got any cereal?” Otto asked.  
Tuddrussel blanked for a moment. Not totally knowing for sure if they still had some of that chocolate flavored stuff around. “I’m pretty sure we still do . . .”  
He opened one of the cabinets, and with luck he found a box of Cocoa Peeps cereal and handed it to Otto. “Thanks!” Otto chirped  
“Yeah, no problem, kid. Now, sorry to leave ya but I’ve got to go workout in the gym for a bit. You just do whatever.” Tuddrussel said in a hurry.  
He went back to the drawer, and grabbed the set of handgrips that he had been digging around for.  
“Oh, where do you guys keep your bowls and stuff?” Otto asked.  
“They’re right over . . .ya know what? Just look in the dishwasher.” Tuddrussel said. The man walked out of the room without noticing that Otto seemed confused on how to do just that. 

But Otto was quick to understand, and looking at the multiple buttons and knobs he found the correct lever to slide to open the washer door with no trouble.  
With a clean bowl and spoon in hand, he happily went over to the kitchen table and made himself breakfast.  
Plopping down on the seat, and scooting the bowl close to his face, Otto scarfed the cereal down. When he finished, he poured more cereal into the bowl and this time began to eat at a calmer pace. Pausing between bites, Otto gazed at his surroundings, and began to grow bored of being in such a quiet, and clean kitchen. A need to explore this place crept up, and so taking his bowl of cereal with him, he hopped out of the chair and set off to search for something to do.

Larry was deep in his work. Typing away at the keyboard, he burned through his task at configuring the computer system’s latest software updates. “You stubborn hunk of junk…” Larry muttered to the computer. He was growing irritated that the updates were taking so long, and the urge to just throw the manual into the monitor was growing stronger by the minute. “Hiya Larry!”  
The squeak made Larry jump in his seat with terror. Unnerved at the sudden intrusion he turned to see Otto standing beside him with a cheerful smile and a bowl of cereal in his hands. Shifting from fear to annoyance, he sullenly turned back to his work in hopes that he’d go away soon.  
“What cha doin’?” Otto asked.  
“Tisk- I’m analyzing the ship’s time-space regulator for defects. “ Larry responded.  
“How do you do that?” Otto asked.  
Larry stopped his typing with a heavy sigh. “By reading the mathematical computations, identifying infections, and rewriting software.” Larry explained. “Duh.”  
Otto was unfazed by Larry’s obvious annoyance to his presence. “Wow, that’s cool. Can I watch?” Otto asked.  
“Uhh- No.” Larry said to try to shut him down.  
Otto sulked. “What a jerk…” he thought to himself. Larry continued to pay no mind, as he left Otto to look around unsupervised at the keyboard. Otto found an immediate curiosity for the knobs and buttons that Larry was diligently pressing. And just couldn’t help but reach over to one big red button.  
“Oh, what does this button do?” Otto asked.  
Out of the corner of his eye Larry saw a hand come up and threaten to press the delete button. 'Get your grubby hand off that!' Larry internally barked. With lighting speed he slapped the hand away and with no concern to Otto’s feelings he returned to his work as the child let out a shocked yelp.  
Larry scoffed at Otto’s cry, Well, serves you right. He wanted to say.  
“Shouldn’t Tuddrussel be showing you the proper way to head-butt or something?” Larry said.  
“Aw come on, at least tell me how history gets all screwed up. I don’t understand!” Otto said.  
‘I just slapped you and you act like I want to talk to you still?!’  
“Ugh, if I tell you will you leave me alone?” Larry said exasperatedly.  
“Yeah! Yeah!” Otto said.  
The sliding door to the control room opened, and in came Tuddrussel. He walked up to Otto and in a brief moment of peace for Larry he thought that Tuddrussel might just take the child off his hands.  
“Hey there, buddy- it’s head buttin’ time!”  
“Not right now, Larry is about to teach me something!”  
Tuddrussel snickered, “Oh, well this ought to be rich.”  
Rolling out a sigh of irritation as he got up, Larry walked over to the hologram deck with Otto following along quickly. ‘The child is no better than a puppy.’ Larry thought. ‘ You kick him once; he’ll just get back up to trail behind you like you have a treat waiting…okay maybe that’s harsh.’  
Larry pressed the button on the machine and spoke to his audience about how and why our past is slowly crumbling apart. As he lectured, he saw that for once he left not only Otto, but also Buck calm and quiet. Now if only he could get the man to do that when he was watching his favorite soap operas!  
“Wait, go back to that time rope thing again.”  
Larry moaned, of course it was too good to be true. Nobody listens to poor old Larry!  
The sound of the history instability alarm broke their talk, and immediately Otto and Tuddrussel turned away their attention from Larry to see what was their mission. With sadness, Larry walked over to the computer to see what today had in store for him.

 

A WEEK LATER

It was after a delicious dinner, that Tuddrussel and Otto went off to play video games. Leaving Larry to attempt to do the laundry. Bent over the washing machine, and wrapping his hands around the wet clothes, Larry was feeling drained and exhausted from the weeklong mission to help Napoleon Bonaparte. He reflected on the mission with some hatred; He was heartlessly beheaded, ‘thanks to the good graces of Tuddrussel,’ Larry thought. Soon after, he was left to take care of what seemed to be a never-ending supply of babies. Josephine must have the body of a slot machine! And most humiliatingly, Josephine decked him hard enough and left him with dents and scraps that he’ll have to buffer out later. But, admittedly- it was another successful mission for the unit. Napoleon got the job done, and that’s all that mattered.  
As he toiled through Tuddrussel’s dirty clothes- painstakingly spraying them with heavy duty stain remover, he realized that he needed to clean Otto’s clothes too.  
His eyes narrowed with irritation, just another thing to get used to around here. Looking at the antique Kit-Cat clock up on the wall to check the time, it then occurred to him that Otto still didn’t have a proper place to sleep. With a little sigh, Larry imagined that it would be in his best interest to explain to Otto what a bedtime is around here. He certainly can’t be let allowed to wander around late at night, no, no, that will never do indeed. He finished up the load and like a storm cloud set off to another job.  
As he walked down the corridor toward the living room, Larry could hear the distinct sounds of explosions and fake screaming from the game they were playing. ‘Already filling his head with garbage, Tuddrussel?’ Looking into the room, Larry scoffed at the harmony the two humans shared in playing those ridiculous games. Coming toward them, Larry cleared his vocal box to speak, “Otto, come here. I would like to have a word with you.” Larry said. Otto looked over at the robot that had just seemingly appeared. With a frown he slowly got up from the floor, with the worry that he had somehow done something wrong. Larry eyed him curiously, wondering if he had somehow frightened him.  
“Hey, were in the middle of a level here, the final boss is coming up!” Tuddrussel said.  
Larry straightened up, with his hands on his hips he fired back, “I don’t care what on earth you’re doing in that insipid game, it’s late and some people need to get some sleep for the night!”  
“I don’t need to sleep!”  
Larry growled, “I’m talking about Otto, you idiot!” Pointing to Otto, Larry waited for Tuddrussel to get the idea. Tuddrussel turned to Otto, and asked, “You don’t want to go to bed right now, do you?” Otto glanced at Larry’s scowling face, and looked at Tuddrussel like a deer in the headlights. “Umm…I don’t know.” Otto said bewildered.  
“Well see, now you got him confused. “ Tuddrussel said. Larry dramatically threw his hands up in the air, “With you around I’m sure he would!” Larry retorted. Having had enough of this, he went over to Otto and started to push him out of the room. “Tuddrussel, here’s a little advice in regards to children. You never ask children of things, you tell them. And I’m telling you, to stop acting like you’re still in the Academy!”  
“Hey, you did not just call me a child!” Tuddrussel yelled.  
Larry hurriedly got Otto out, urging him with his hand to keep going. Glaring back at Tuddrussel, he said as a final word, “I did, and you can sit there and let that sink in all night!”  
In a huff, Larry pushed Otto along again to lead him to his now to be bedroom. “Sorry about that nonsense, Tuddrussel can be so difficult.” Larry said as a matter-of-factly. Otto whirled around from Larry’s hands so that he could walk next to him without his pushing and shoving. “It’s okay, really, I understand.” Otto said. But to tell the truth, Otto was bothered by the abusive actions that Larry and Tuddrussel had shown in front of him. “…But don’t you two ever stop fighting?” Otto asked.  
“Ha, I wish that were possible.” Larry said.  
“What do you mean?” Otto asked.  
Larry sighed, wishing that Otto hadn’t asked.  
“Let’s see, how do I even begin to explain our situation . . .Well, for as long as Tuddrussel and I have been partners, we have NEVER gotten along. I don’t know why they decided that we should be teamed up, but it was a terrible, miserable decision! And believe me, I have tried to be cordial, and I have tried to be professional, and I have tried to be the most helpful and dutiful partner while on missions. But working and living with that man is the most impossible task I have ever faced.”  
“Oh!” Otto had breathed.  
“Yes…”Larry trailed off as they came to the end of the hall and walked right to Tuddrussel’s room.  
“Now I’m sure you wouldn’t mind sharing a room with Tuddrussel, it’s the best that I can do for the time being.” Larry said as he flicked on the light switch.  
“But won’t Tuddrussel mind?” Otto asked. He peered into the dull military styled room. Larry shrugged, not really caring if it did bother Buck or not. He walked past the gawking child and found the empty cot next to Tuddrussel’s messy excuse for a bed. “He’ll probably not give the slightest thought to it. But, I’m sure if it did bother him, he’d let me know first hand. But you probably won’t stay in here for very long . . .” Larry said. He pressed a button on the wall. Otto scampered up to Larry and with awe watched as the empty cot whirled around into becoming a completely made bed. “When I remember to do it, I’ll probably find a room much more suitable. But this will probably beat sleeping on a sofa like last time, hmm?” Larry frowned at the sight of a dust ball that clung to the blanket. He plucked it quickly and tossed it in the nearby wastebasket. “Pardon the dust, this satellite’s not all that’s cracked up to be anymore.”  
Otto nodded, touching the soft sheets and thinking that anything beats his old bed back at the orphanage, military grade cot or couch included. “Thank you, but I don't really mind, it's still good to me!”  
Larry whirled around to find the metal door that was on the wall and pointed over to it for Otto to take notice.  
“Now, you may put your dirty clothes in that hamper over there, they’ll get sent to the laundry and in the morning they’ll be ready for you.”  
Otto shifted his glance from the door to Larry, awfully confused by the concept.  
“But, how can I?” Otto faltered.  
“It’s simple, just get your night clothes on and throw your day ones into the hamper.” Larry said as a matter-of-factly.  
“I don’t have any other clothes, Larry!” Otto said, thoroughly embarrassed.  
“What? Oh dear,” Larry paused, suddenly feeling a bit foolish. “How silly of me to forget and assume, I suppose we didn’t give you time to grab your things?” Larry asked.  
“No, there was nothing to take back, not really.” Otto said.  
“Well, didn’t you have anything to sleep in?” Larry asked snippily.  
Otto looked at his everyday attire- being reminded of the fact that he’s never had anything to sleep in other than his “day” outfit.  
“No. Never have.” Otto said timidly.  
Unimpressed, Larry went over to the bed and sat down. “What size do you wear?” Larry asked. Otto boggled at the question.  
“I don’t know, why?”  
Larry scoffed, opening his computer he briskly typed in something. “Why? To get you a set of pajamas, of course!”  
Otto couldn’t believe what he just heard. “You would do that?”  
“Well, I can’t let you sleep in those clothes like you apparently do! And for goodness sakes, when’s the last time they’ve been washed anyway?” Larry chided.  
Otto looked back at his clothes again, “It’s been awhile.” Otto admitted.  
“Tisk- well that’s definitely going to change, you are not to look like some street urchin while you reside in this satellite! “ Larry said.  
“Hey!” Otto protested. “I don’t look THAT bad.”  
Larry eyed him scrupulously, trying to figure out a proper measurement. “Hmm, I’d wager that a 6 or 7 size would do the trick.” Larry said. “You’re so small for your age, so hopefully this will work.” Larry sent in the order. In what seemed like a split second to Otto, a strange DING noise called out from the mail port that stood close to the lockers. Larry walked up to it and pulled out a simple brown-papered package.  
Otto was mesmerized by the technology and walked right up to it to touch the light blue waves that the mail port generated. “How does this work?” Otto asked.  
“Oh, I don’t know.” Larry lied. “I’m sure you can find out from some Internet article like other children.”  
He handed him the package, and Otto took it. Quickly, Otto opened it up to reveal a set of plain, light blue pajamas. The boy grew silent as he looked at it, unnerving Larry a bit. “What is it? Is it the color?” Larry snapped. “Oh no, it's fine! It's just that I’ve never had new clothes. Just hand-me-downs from other kids.” Otto said.  
Larry paused for a moment, not really knowing what to say next.  
“Thanks Larry!” Otto added, grabbing a hold of his leg and hugging him. The robot was stunned at the action, never has a child been so nice to him, or appreciative, it was the strangest thing! Positively flustered, he struggled to get the child off without being too cruel about it. “Yes, yes, you’re quite welcome.” Larry said curtly. Moving his left leg to make Otto let go, he stepped back to quickly leave. “Well, I’m glad that you’re satisfied. Now if you don’t mind please be a dear and throw your dirty clothes into the hamper as I instructed before. “ Larry added. Otto nodded. “I will.”  
A dull beeping noise popped from Larry’s arm, he had a message. He looked at it, and saw that his personal alarm was telling him to file his reports before the due date.  
“ Oh, great. Well if you’ll please excuse me, I must be off to file today’s reports, I’m late to file them to Headquarters again.” Larry said in a hurry as he walked out of the room. The door shut, leaving Otto alone.  
Larry’s hands fidgeted, his nerves were finally shot for the night. “Ohh, damn my compassion! It will be the end of me . . .“ Larry muttered. He looked back to the bedroom door and thought about the boy who he had known for such a short amount of time. "He's actually quite polite, when he remembers to be. " Larry said thoughtfully. "At least there's now one person who is." Larry chuckled in spite of himself.  
He went into the control room and sat down in his usual seat. He opened the app that was specifically made for filing mission reports and quickly began to write.

“Our mission to seek out the French leader, Napoleon Bonaparte, was quite successful.” Larry wrote.  
“The source of the instability came from not Bonaparte himself, but his wife, Josephine. We found her deeply upset, prone to violence, and erratic in interests. She was continually disrupting the suspect’s war plans with her own agenda to a higher education and was forcing her partner to stay at home while she was away.  
Because of Otto we were able to persuade . . .”  
Larry stopped what he was doing. ‘Oh god, what if I let that slip by?’  
He backtracked, erasing Otto’s name and replacing it with Tuddrussel’s.  
“Because of Officer Buck Tuddrussel, we were able to persuade Napoleon to go to war behind his wife’s back. Leading to our mission’s success. “  
Larry frowned. That didn’t sound like Tuddrussel at all. He just hoped that nobody reading the reports at HQ would give a rat’s ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Larry’s soft blue eyes flickered on in the dark confides of his room. With the sound of rustling sheets, Larry reached for the nearby lamp above him and flicked it on.

 He whipped the satin sheets off his body, almost afraid that his body heat could cause a fire.  His internal fan whirled at a phenomenal speed, unprepared for the over heating while in sleep mode.

Getting out of bed, he shakily paced about in his room.

It was his reoccurring nightmare. It had been plaguing him like a virus, and was becoming an increasingly vicious presence in the back of his mind.

“Sometimes I regret my creator giving me the ability to dream.” Larry said. “It’s just another stupid and pointless human condition…it’s beneath me.”

He sighed as he played the dream back in his head.  As soon as he did, the awful, unrelenting feeling of being alone shook him deeply. He sat down on the edge of the stuffy feather bed and watched how in the dream he seemed so lost, fumbling around in the dark as if he were looking for something. Just as he was about to call for help, a spotlight breaks through the dark. Larry clasped a hand to his chest, relieved for a moment. He looked down at where the spotlight was pointing. There was a small table, with a very enticing bowl of Ambrosia Salad placed at the center. As if in a trance, he walked up to it. He gazed at the setting fondly; and with the heavy, constricting feelings going away as he sat down to try it. He eagerly reached for a fork in order to try it, but then-

CRASH

Dropping the memory, Larry turned his head toward the bedroom door, alert to the distant sound of something breaking from outside. Grumbling, Larry suspected that Tuddrussel had decided to make a late-night mess in the kitchen again.

He grabbed his pink night robe from the bedpost and rushed it on as he walked out of his bedroom, and into the kitchen nearby.  He stopped abruptly, and with a frown he looked at the scene with immediate disgust. Not a human in sight, but their presence was obvious.  The sugar bowl that was on the counter was now positively smashed on the kitchen floor. Larry gently moved the porcelain pieces with his foot; furious that one of his favorite dishes was now trashed. He looked over, and found a trail of breadcrumbs and ketchup leading to the slightly ajar refrigerator. He carefully walked to the fridge, and saw that milk was dripping out from the bottom and slowly creating a pool. Growling, he ripped the refrigerator door open to see a monument of horrors-  “Pigs!  Humans are absolute pigs!” Larry screeched, hoping that they’d hear him. Gazing inside the refrigerator he saw that the spilled milk wasn’t the only thing to cry about.  Queso dip, raspberry vingarette and cottage cheese were spilled out from their containers and were now oozing their way to the lettuce heads on the third rack and there was a carton of ice cream melting in the crisper.

Disgusted, he reached in and picked up an overturned bottle of hot sauce and snapped the lid back on. “So revolting. . .” Larry muttered as he looked at his now soiled hands. FLOP. Larry turned, wondering what in the hell was THAT noise.  FLOP. He looked down near his feet and found not one, but two slices of ham on the floor.  Was that there when I came in? Larry wondered. FLOP. Another slice ham mysteriously fell, this time right in front of him.  No.  Please tell me they didn’t! Larry wished. Hesitantly, Larry looked up, and he looked good and hard. There were several slices of ham sticking to the ceiling like stalactites from inside a cave. He didn’t know who had thrown slices of ham onto the ceiling; and honest to God didn’t WANT to know how they put them up on the ceiling.  Another piece of ham peeled off the ceiling, and smacked onto Larry’s face before he could think to step away.  “Ugh! Disgusting!” Larry shouted as he threw the sticky thing onto the floor. He shook his head, dreading the moment that would take to clean up the kitchen.  He glanced up at an open cabinet, and noticed those insta-food tablets that often go uneaten. The box sparked an idea.

“They can eat those pill-a-pop meals and be grateful that I supply them with food at all.” Larry said as he slammed the door shut. 

Just to show them, he decided, with a self-satisfying smirk- that he just wouldn’t make them food. They can make their own meals. They’re big boys. 

So with his plan set in motion, he calmly cleaned up the entire mess.  And then once he was done, he happily went to bed to catch a few hours of rest.

When it was time for breakfast, Tuddrussel walked into the kitchen as per usual to routine. And to his surprise did not see Larry anywhere near the stove, or even for that matter, with his usual plate of food.  He scratched his head, irritated at the lack of usual service.

“Hey, where’s the grub?” Tuddrussel grumbled.  He waited in the cold kitchen for a spontaneous answer to be given to him.  With an angry stomach growling, Tuddrussel wondered what was keeping that robot this morning.

He sat down in his seat, and waited.

It was almost an hour later when Otto came in.  The boy felt that something was terribly off as he came up around the table to see Tuddrussel slouched in his seat with the similar disposition of an angry five year old.

Geez, did those two get into a fight already? Otto wondered as he glanced around for Larry. “Tuddrussel? Are you okay?” Otto asked. 

“No, I’m starvin’ and that robot has the gumption to not be here. “ Tuddrussel replied.  Otto sighed with relief.  “Well, maybe he forgot?” Otto offered.

“Yeah, I’ m sure he over slept. Probably too busy working on that 50 Shades of whatever book of his to go to sleep on time.”

The sliding door opened on the other side of the kitchen, and in walked Larry, looking highly amused as he watched Tuddrussel squirm with anger in his seat. “Well, if it isn’t the man of the hour? You have any idea what time it is? Where’s my food?” Tuddrussel barked.

Larry stubbornly refused to give him an answer; even going as far as to pick up Tuddrussel’s copy of the newspaper from the mail port, sit down, and start to read it without acknowledging the man’s presence. 

The audacity made Tuddrussel burn up. He abruptly got out of his seat, almost making the chair fall. He towered over Larry, making him somewhat nervous as he tried to read.

“And where’s my coffee? Dangit Larry you had one job this morning!” Tuddrussel yelled, hitting his fist on the table. Larry calmly shifted in his seat and flipped a page in the paper.

“Well, if someone hadn’t come in and wrecked the kitchen last night, maybe I’d be more willing to oblige in your request.” Larry replied.

“Well excuse me, for getting a midnight snack!” Tuddrussel yelled. He ripped the newspaper out of Larry’s hands; then leaned down to invade his personal space by getting just inches from his face. “ Now what do you expect me to eat then?” Tuddrussel asked.

Larry scowled, “You act like I’m starving you, as if! Just pick up the insta-food tablets that are in the cabinet and make it your self.”

Otto’s mouth dropped in shock as Tuddrussel grew steadily quiet.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Tuddrussel asked.

“If I were you wouldn’t be able to catch it as it flew past your head.” Larry replied.

Tuddrussel maliciously glared at him through his visor. “You wanna repeat that, C-3PO?” Tuddrussel said ominously.  He reached for Larry’s neck, but Larry was quick to slap it back. Tuddrussel growled, clinching his hand into a fist, he was gearing up to strike.  The robot cowered in his seat, “You so much as lay a hand on me and I SWEAR that I’ll never cook for you again.” Larry viciously replied.

“Oh yeah?” Tuddrussel asked.

Otto anxiously tried to figure out a way to stop this, feeling helpless to the situation as Larry was about to get beamed.  Tuddrussel moved to make a hit at Larry’s head, and as he swung Otto grabbed onto Tuddrussel’s arm to intervene and dragged him back as hard as he could try.   “Oh, come on! Tuddrussel!” Otto said. “Is punching Larry really going to help?”

“You stay out of this, kid.” Tuddrussel said. He tried to shake Otto off, but the kid stubbornly continued to persist.

“No, listen to me! Just play it cool, okay?” Otto urged.  “Larry shouldn’t have to make us food ALL the time!”

Tuddrussel glared at Otto, wondering what the heck was this kid’s problem.  Otto’s eyes were wide with fear, but with his stance it looked like he’d try to fight him on this matter despite the fact that he was a small child who knew he could be easily crushed in this skirmish. He then glared back at Larry. Larry shook in his seat, feeling unnerved from the uncomfortable silence Tuddrussel kept as he thought about kicking the robot’s head in. “Tuddrussel, don’t you dare.” Otto said warningly, stomping his foot down. As if he knew what Tuddrussel was maliciously thinking. With a huff, he looked back at the persistent child who held onto him. Tuddrussel wondered why Otto seemed so determined to stop him.   Well, maybe I could leave it be…for now. Tuddrussel rolled his eyes at the thought. Larry and Otto watched anxiously for some kind of response. Stiffly, Tuddrussel pulled away from them and grumpily walked away from the table. “Stupid old robot. . .” Tuddrussel muttered.

Larry watched him open the cabinet and pull out the box of insta-food tablets and sit them down on the counter.

Did I win? Larry thought excitedly.  His gears from inside whirled with ease once more. Tuddrussel glanced over at Larry with distain. The robot smiled cloyingly. He could not believe that Tuddrussel had actually listened to reason for once. Raising his head high, he was determined to go on about his day and turned his back to the man to resume reading the paper. He started to straighten out the papers when Otto caught his attention as he stood still at the table. Well, I suppose if Otto hadn’t been around, I’d be sprawled to the floor. Larry remembered. “Thank you, Otto.” Larry said stiffly, trying hard to not seem too grateful he hid his face behind the paper. “You’re welcome.” Otto said.

With a shrug, Otto walked away to the counter to go make something for him self. Larry sighed with relief, happy that for once he had gotten what he wanted, even if someone like Otto had to intervene. He eased up and went back to reading the newspaper with a rare smile.

 

After having eaten, the two humans left to do something productive, much to Larry’s relief. It was at these hours before noon Larry did everything his way. From reading his Jackie Collins novel in peace, to even buying more groceries that were scheduled to arrive by that evening; just so Tuddrussel would be forced to settle on those insta-food tablets for at least one more meal.

Of course, something stupid in the form of Tuddrussel's temper had to happen by lunchtime, Larry thought after he scolded the man for beating up the poor microwave. "At least is was the microwave this time . . . " Larry tried to convince himself as he kissed the damaged machine before hesitantly answering the first mission of the day.

Larry sat down and logged into the computer.  He opened up the mission report and immediately on the screen the image of an old Chinese man appeared with the following information-

CONFUCIUS

ANCHENT CHINA, 551 BC

“Hey, it’s Confucius!” Otto exclaimed. “He’s one of the most important philosophers of all time!”

Larry gathered the coordinates as he listened to Otto chatter away without fail. He glanced over as Tuddrussel walked up to him while eating a banana. That man is actually eating healthy? Talk about desperate.  Larry snidely thought.

“Augh, they’re all punks . . .” Tuddrussel replied to Otto’s ramblings. Larry cringed at the chunks of fruit that the man spewed on the keyboard as he talked.

“ . . .These historical big shots. Man, I’d just soon lock em’ up and throw away the key.”

Larry narrowed his eyes. “Eck, Confucius say, ‘He who acts like an ape, smells like a monkey. ”

Instead of waiting for a reaction, Larry got up from his seat and went right to the portal. Otto nervously followed suit, looking back as Tuddrussel wondered what he meant by that. Larry tried to cover his smirk with his hand as he typed in the coordinates on the portal keypad.

When they arrived to the tranquil landscape of provincial China, Otto was the only one to be interested.

“Wow! We’re really in ancient China! Home of the Yangtze River, the Great Wall, and KUNG FU!” Otto spilled out.  He then excitedly attempted to perform martial arts moves.  Unamused by this, Tuddrussel and Larry eyed each other with a mutual sentiment of annoyance. Having no real experience with children, nether one had any idea on how to handle this kind of thing.  In silent agreement they attempted to ignore him. Luckily for them, Larry had dropped them square in front of Confucius’ bookshop. Tuddrussel pointed over to the old man and said to Larry, “Well, lookie there- if it ain’t ‘Mr. Confucius Smarty-Pants I Know Everything About Everything’ La. Dee. Dah.”

Larry nodded, not really paying attention to what Tuddrussel had said.  Otto’s constant jumping around and silly noises was ruining his ability to think for himself. In an effort to save his sanity he decided speak up. “Ahem- Otto, we’re on assignment, please refrain from pretending to be Bruce Lee for like five seconds.”  Otto paused, and looked at Larry’s irked expression. “Oh, sorry.” Otto said meekly. Satisfied, Larry attempted to continue on as per usual. “Now, let’s go over and talk to Confucius and see what we can do to help.” Larry said calmly.  Larry motioned them to move toward the shop.

Confucius sat near the steps of his shop, unaware of the company that was about to call. Larry could see that he was writing very intensely onto a giant book that lay in front of him. “Uhh, Hello!” Larry called. “That’s quite an epic you’re writing there!”

Confucius perked up at the sound of Larry’s voice, happy to have customers for the first time in days. “Ahh, customers! Are you here to buy book?” Confucius asked.

The guys walked up to a long table of books that were for sale and started to gather the pieces to what was going on with Confucius.  All of the books were atrociously thick, and from the marked down prices on their spines it was clear that Confucius wasn’t doing well.

“No thanks, we’re just browsing.” Otto said politely.

“Augh, that’s always the problem . . .” Confucius said, putting his book away to get up to greet them. “Confucius has much to share with the world about wisdom and harmony. But nobody wants to buy Confucius’ books.”

Curious, Larry tried to pick one of the books off the table. But to his shock, the book felt as if it weighed over a thousand pounds. Struggling to hold it, he let it drop to the ground and felt the earth vibrate from under him. “Gee, I can’t imagine why…” Larry grumbled. But Confucius insisted that his books were worthy of purchasing and much to their dismay tried to sell them his book by reading it out to them. The guys had tried to be patient, and tried to listen to the story- but it was hopeless.  About two chapters in and the guys dropped off to sleep. Poor Confucius, who droned on and on, never stopped to look and see if his audience was actually listening.  

“So, what was the point of that story?” Tuddrussel rudely asked upon waking up.

“Simply, ‘He who knows nothing- doubts nothing.” Confucius said.

Tuddrussel paused, an odd feeling of bafflement swept over him. " Right. . ."

“Okay, thanks for the story. We’ll be right back.” Larry nervously said as he coaxed the guys away.

They walked to a bridge and chose to sit and rest there.  Tuddrussel sat away on the far end of the bridge, grumbling to himself about something that Larry didn’t quite understand.  Otto climbed over the wooden railing to sit down.  Feeling that someone needed to start the conversation, he thought he might as well state the obvious. “Well, looks like we’ve found our problem.” Otto said to Larry.

“Those books are huge!” Larry shrieked. “I’ve seen dictionaries with less words than that.”

“If we could just get Confucius to boil his books down to bite sized phrases, I bet he could get people’s attention.” Otto said.

“HEY! THAT GUY JUST INSULTED ME!” Tuddrussel shouted from the other side of the bridge. Larry raised an eyebrow at him as he stomped over to them.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Otto said.

“No, let me take care of this, kid.” Tuddrussel said.

“Are you sure?” Otto called out.

Tuddrussel ignored him as he walked off towards Confucius.  Larry, unfazed, knew that Confucius was about to receive some ‘tough love’ from Tuddrussel, and had no wish to be apart of it.  Well, what am I supposed to do now? Larry griped.

The silence between Larry and Otto broke when Otto’s stomach growled. Larry looked him over and it occurred to him that he probably didn’t eat that much before the mission started.  Well, if Tuddrussel really wants to take over, then I might as well be useful. Larry thought plainly.

“You want to get eggrolls?” Larry asked.

Otto perked up at the thought of Chinese food.  “Sure!” Otto replied. The two proceeded to leave Tuddrussel behind to let him go about his job the way he wanted to.

"Larry, is it okay to just leave him alone with Confucius?" Otto asked.

Larry shrugged, barely wanting to give it a thought.  "I'm sure he'll be fine. This time."  Larry said vaguely.

". . .this time?" Otto mumbled, looking back at Confucius' store nervously.

Larry smirked, finding Otto's sudden anxiety a little amusing.

  They walked down a small path that was leading to a nearby village according to a weather beaten sign. Otto ran ahead a short distance down the path, heading into the entrance into the forest.  Larry followed at a slow pace, and while barely paying any attention to Otto, he admired the tranquility of the countryside.  The steep, deep green mountains that surrounded them amongst the valleys and rice fields was breathtaking. As he went into the bamboo forest, he felt a sweet enchantment enclose on him.   “Oh, isn’t this wonderful.” Larry said quietly.  “Why can’t we go on more missions like this?  I’d love to just do nothing but sightsee around the country and- AHH!”

Otto jumped out from the trees, scaring Larry terribly. Not that Otto noticed, he was simply having a good time jumping around and happened to get into Larry’s way. Larry fumed at the child, stomping his foot at him to get his attention.

“Will you stop that stupid Karate- or Kung-Fu- OR WHATEVER!” Larry said impatiently. Otto stopped to turn, and immediately winced at Larry’s scowl. “Oh, sorry.” Otto sheepishly grinned.

“ ‘Sorry’, can only get you so far in this world, young man.”  Larry scolded.  Otto shrugged, feeling indifferent to Larry’s advice.  Larry sighed, walking towards him he added, “Just walk next to me in a calm manner, your running around makes me nervous.”   Otto sighed, and without much choice did as he was asked of. They walked through the forest in cold silence. Larry wasn’t as bothered about this as Otto was, and soon Otto had to say something to break the peace.

“Larry, do you know anything about Chinese history?” Otto asked.

Larry scoffed. “Of course I do. Don’t assume that I don’t.”

“I wasn’t assuming anything! I was just trying to talk.” Otto defended.

Larry softened. “Fine.”

“Well, what DO you know about Chinese history?” Otto asked.

“You’re just full of impertinent things to say and do today, aren’t you?” Larry replied.

Otto smiled, pretending to believe that Larry hadn’t said that.

“Okay, well do you know that the Chinese invented the wheelbarrow?” Otto asked.

“No.” Larry said flatly.

“Well, they did! And they also invented paper, and spaghetti too!” Otto added. “That’s nice.”  Larry sighed.

“Oh, and they also invented fireworks!” Otto spilled.

“Look, can’t you talk about something other than trivia?” Larry said bitterly.

“Oh, sure! “ Otto said, willing to try.

Otto babbled on for what seemed like an eternity to him.  As he did talk about other things that he had hoped that Larry would be interested in, Larry tuned him out by trying to pretend that he was a simple tourist and reveled the fact that he was recording his lovely surroundings.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_“The Martian senate voted to revoke the unpopular Idarian embargo this evening, which after only two years after it was implemented had lead to countless protests and several-_

Larry turned off the tv. “Well of course it didn’t work, the Martian congress is comprised of nothing but morons who only think of themselves.” Larry said.

He tried to watch the news in an attempt to relax after having a bout with his reoccurring nightmare again. But he found the politics to be so bothersome that he’d rather risk the silence instead.

“Now if I had been there with them, I would have straightened the whole issue out without implanting that ridiculous embargo.” Larry said with confidence.

He frowned, curling up in a fetal position on the couch. The chilling fact that that part of his life was only a glorified memory these days disturbed him.

Sighing, he decided to take a walk to try to think and shake off these bad feelings.

It had always been in Larry’s habit to wander.  In his early memories of being wired, there were times when he’d watch his creator pace around the lab at odd hours of the night before setting back to work on him again. ‘I suppose that left an imprint.’ Larry thought.  And even in his days as a diplomat, when Earth’s nations were in a chaotic state of rebellion and war threatened to rage on, Larry found himself in his own state of worry as he paced around the dark corridors of his friend, Senator Fiskmeyer’s house late into morning.  “To think I miss those days.” Larry said. “But I suppose that was where the REAL excitement was.”

Larry walked past Buck and Otto’s room, and eyed it with bitter remembrance to what he’s forced to deal with these days.

“Not like here, where I’m forced into servitude. Forced to get upgrades and made to work a job that promised upfront that I’d be ‘having a second chance to work as both a diplomat and a law enforcer! ‘ HA! What a load of tripe.” Larry ranted.

Walking into the main chamber of the satellite, he saw that the light in the living room was on.  Bemused, Larry went to investigate. 

In the living room, there was some evidence that Buck and Otto had been in here recently. He stepped over the video game system that had been pulled out and the can of pop that was sitting there waiting to be spilt. Scoffing, he suspected that Tuddrussel and Otto had been playing games after he had gone to bed.  

The sound of the refrigerator door opening in the kitchen disturbed the silence and alerted Larry; Straightening up, he waltzed right into the kitchen and before him in the dimly lit kitchen stood Otto at the refrigerator with a carton of milk in his hand. 

“Aha! So it was YOU who’s been messing up the kitchen!” Larry yelled.  Otto trembled, holding the new carton of milk behind his back. “It wasn’t me!” Otto stammered. 

“Oh no?” Larry said. He stepped around Otto, looking over to see the milk carton he snatched it from his hands. Otto gasped, “Hey, wait!!” He looked at Otto disapprovingly, waving the carton above his head in a taunting manner. “ Let me guess, you were going to drink this straight out of the carton, weren’t you?”

Otto frowned, feeling the awful distrust that Larry was projecting onto him. “No, I was going to get a cup.”

“Hmm, I’m sure you were. “ Larry replied, narrowing his eyes.

“Hey, lay off him!” Tuddrussel called. He appeared from the shadows with a sandwich in one hand and a beer in the other.

“Tuddrussel!” Larry screeched. “What in blazes do you think you’re doing?”

“What’s it look like I’m doin’?” Tuddrussel replied. “Me and Otto we’re hungry, so what?”

Larry growled, replacing the milk carton back into the fridge and slamming it shut. He got into Tuddrussel's face and jabbed his finger into his chest.

“I told you time and time again for you to NOT raid the fridge after watershed hours. Especially with what happened yesterday I thought you would have learned by now. And how thoughtful of you to get HIM into the habit as well.” Larry said.

“He’s a growing boy?” Tuddrussel offered.

“And growing boys need sleep.” Larry slammed.

“Larry,” Otto said. He tapped on Larry’s leg, forcing him to take notice.

“If you’re going to be mad, be mad at me. I get hungry at night and Tuddrussel just comes in with me. Honest.”

Larry scoffed, turning back to Tuddrussel with an annoyed look. “Really, Tuddrussel?”

“Pretty much.” Tuddrussel admitted.

“Maybe later I’ll find out you hold his hand in the bathroom too?” Larry asked sarcastically.

“Ouch.” Otto muttered.

“Yeah, what he said.” Tuddrussel replied. Larry rubbed his temple.   “You two are going to be the death of me, I swear.” Larry muttered.

“You . . .want us to clean up?” Otto nervously offered.

Grabbing the broom from the wall, Larry pointed it at them in a threatening manner.

“I don’t want to hear another word from ether of you!” Larry shouted.

The two guys backed up slowly.

“Just take it easy, Larry.” Tuddrussel urged.

“No, both of you, get back to your room and go to sleep!” Larry ordered.

He waved the broom around, making Otto and Tuddrussel very worried that he was going to try to hit them with it.

“Sheesh, whatever helps you sleep at night. Come on kid.” Tuddrussel said.

Tuddrussel pushed Otto back to make him go first.

Larry held the broom like it was his sword, shooing them away with it hurriedly. "I'd better not catch ether one of you in here after I've gone to bed, or so help me I'll use more than this broom to chase you with!" Larry said threateningly.

\------------------- 

Hours after that incident had passed, Larry sat in bed shaking over his nerves. His nightmare decided to play soon after he had tried to go back to sleep, and had ended up not getting very much sleep at all.

That morning started off the moment when Larry was preparing to make breakfast, and in came Tuddrussel, fresh in a clean uniform under a bath robe from an early morning shower. He grumbled something about coffee, and without any words Larry dutifully poured him a cup.  He made the usual breakfast for one person.  And as a show of pretending to actually let bygones be bygones, Larry decided to buy a fresh box of doughnuts from the virtual corner store.  SOMEONE would eat them. He thought.

He set the actual plate of food and the box on the table. "Have whatever." Larry said dryly.  Tuddrussel raised an eyebrow to Larry's depressed behavior, but said nothing of it as he passed the plate to where Otto usually sat to eat.  

Larry was busy making pink lemonade when Otto came in to join them. He turned to look at the two people and saw with some envy how happy they seemed as they discussed how their night went.  "I suppose they didn't lose any sleep, lucky them." Larry grumbled.

 "I had a dream that I was a robot." Otto said.

“Eww, you mean like Larry?” Tuddrussel asked.

“No, not like Larry, a really COOL robot!” Otto exclaimed.

Larry roughly put the pitcher of lemonade onto the tray.  How dare they talk about him like that?  He listened in, and with every word that Otto spoke it clawed at his emotions and making him more and more irritated.  He had the good mind to give him some of his sarcastic wit to shut him down for a minute.

 He trudged into the dining area with the tray in hand, and immediately everyone could see just how pissy he was planning on being.

Tuddrussel dropped his interest to notice Larry as he came up.

“What’s your problem?” he asked.

As if he actually cared, Larry thought.

“Oh, I had that awful nightmare again. I didn’t sleep a wink . . .” Larry said miserably as he sat the tray down.

Tuddrussel rolled out a sigh, unsurprised at Larry’s constant complaints of misery.

“Oh boy, here were go again.” Tuddrussel muttered.

“I thought robots didn’t sleep.” Otto said.  Larry placed a hand on his hip; he could barely believe that someone could be so ignorant as Tuddrussel when it came to the emotional and physical state of a robot. Even Tuddrussel was aware that a robot simply slept, let alone dream!

“Oh, yes! And were made of gold! And we fire missiles out of our x-ray eyes!”  Larry dripped with sarcasm. “Of course we have to shut down! That’s when we recharge!”

“What was your nightmare about?” Otto asked.

“Aww man, don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” Tuddrussel said, wishing that he had told Otto something before Larry went off on him.

"Well, when it all started I was in a dark room all alone, when suddenly-" Larry tried to explain.

But the History Instability alarm interrupted him before he could tell it.

"Woo! Saved by the bell." Tuddrussel said as he and Otto left to get ready for the mission.  Larry wilted, barely making an effort to conceal his distress as he made his way to the control room.

 

\------

_“But Larry suffers from acute self doubt, which makes him passive-aggressive and manipulative in nature.”_

What did that Doctor mean? Larry thought. “I do not manipulate people! How dare he suggest it.” Larry felt as if Freud had personally stripped him of his dignity and was thoroughly embarrassed. He started to clean the kitchen by putting the dirty dishes from breakfast into the washer. 

Otto walked into the kitchen just as Larry was taking out the cleaning supplies from the cupboard under the sink. Larry looked over and saw something peculiar about him. But what’s the matter? Larry wondered.   Otto was seemingly deep in thought, and whatever he was thinking it was certainly making him look like someone had just ran over his favorite toy.

“ Are you alright?” Larry asked.

Otto blushed, quickly straightening himself up. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Larry shrugged it off; if he said he was okay then by all means don’t pursue the matter further, Larry mentally advised.

“But are YOU okay?” Otto asked.

Larry turned back to Otto, who gave him a small smile. Larry sulkily turned his back to get down on the floor with scrub brush and squirt bottle in hand.

“Not really, no.” Larry said stiffly.

Otto leaned against the counter door, feeling a bit sorry for the robot. “Is it because of what Dr. Freud had said?” Otto asked. Larry growled, scrubbing the scuffmark a little harder than needed. “Don’t you have something else better to do, other than to bother me while I’m cleaning?” Larry snapped. “I’m sorry. “ Otto replied wistfully. He moved from the counter and carefully walked around the wet floor. ” If it makes you feel any better, nobody has really followed Dr. Freud word for word since the 1930’s.  He’s only the father of modern psychology, but not the “be all to end all” expert.” Otto said. “Well, that’s lovely to know.” Larry said sarcastically.

“In fact, it’s lovely to know that whatever work I do for this organization, it’s only going to be wasted eventually.” Larry added.

“That’s not true” Otto tried to reason.  “ When it comes to history, everything is about cause and effect.  We helped Dr. Freud, and so that means we’ve helped other people to be inspired by his life’s work in the future.”

“Oh please, do not lecture me about that!” Larry said.

“I got enough of that wishy-washy nonsense from those idiotic professors at Time Squad’s Academy. Even a moron like Tuddrussel knows how much of a joke it is.”

Otto sat down on the floor and sighed. “Then why did you tell me and Tuddrussel about the time rope?”

“What?” Larry asked, looking up at Otto’s inquisitive face.

“That time rope story was a lie, right?” Otto said.

Larry bitterly laughed. “Well if you insist on knowing; yes Otto, in a way I suppose you could say it is a lie. We don’t really know why Time itself is falling apart.  Years ago, our scientists came up with that theory just so we have some sort of an idea to what’s happening to our world.  There are other theories out there, but that was the first and that is the one that gets thrown at young cadets in training. Are you satisfied?”

Otto shifted uncomfortably on the floor.  “I guess?”

“Humph- well what are you doing in here, pestering me anyway?” Larry snidely asked.

“Am I really pestering you?” Otto asked. “I thought you might've wanted some company. Oh, maybe I can I help you clean? I’m really good at cleaning things.”

“ Thanks for the offer. But as I’ve told you, _repeatedly,_ I don’t want anyone bothering me while I’m working. And I certainly don’t want anyone helping me.  Why don’t you go off and play? There are literally a hundred things to do in this satellite that don’t include me! And you know, I’m sure Tuddrussel is looking for you so he can teach you how to be a living target. You should go find him.” Larry said.

Otto frowned; disappointed in the conversation he rolled his eyes at Larry’s rudeness. He got up and dusted himself off and said, “Okay, okay, I get it. I’ll leave you alone. “  And went on his way without another word.

As he left the room, Larry watched him with scrutiny. “That child, ugh!” Larry muttered as he went back to work, shaking his head. 

After finishing up the housework, Larry sought out some time for himself.  On a whim he bought himself some more embroidery thread and a new band and was excited to try it all out.

Larry sat in what he considered one of his “personal spaces”. A living room that he furnished the way he liked it to and Tuddrussel had to be reminded on occasion to not enter it at all if Larry was present. He often sewed in this room, with evidence of a spare sewing basket next to a cozy orange armchair that had crocheted doilies on the rests. There were also those terribly kitschy needlepoints that Tuddrussel liked to jokingly call “Grandma Art” on the walls.

He hummed a song to himself, barely aware of the world around him as he feverishly worked on a needlepoint that was going to be a bowl of fruit when it was finished.   Otto peeked around the edge of the doorway and saw that Larry seemed to be feeling a bit better. This led him to slowly go over to where Larry was seated.

 “Larry, can I ask you a favor?” Otto asked.  Larry glanced at Otto with no particular interest. He watched the child fidget in his standing place, as if holding in a big speech of great matter. Raising an eyebrow at Otto, he turned back to his embroidery and said quietly, “Whatever it is, reconsider.”

Otto took a deep breath and with courage kept his head high to reach Larry’s gaze. “Please, Larry, it’s just this one thing.” Otto said.

“No.” Larry replied.

“Pleeeease?”

“Otto, stop it.”

“Can I just tell you what it is?” Otto asked.

“Oh, fine! What is it that you want?” Larry snapped.

Otto flinched away from Larry, only to recoil back.  “I want to go back to the orphanage.” Otto said solemnly.

Larry’s hands jolted, dropping the embroidery band in his lap.

“Excuse me?” Larry asked. “You actually want to go home?”

Otto’s eyes narrowed at Larry’s assumption that that place was ‘home’ to him. “No, not home.”

Larry tensed up,  “Oh, well I didn’t mean you wanted to go back there for ‘good’, ” Larry said quickly.  “I mean you’re perfectly fine to stay here as long as you want!” The robot laughed nervously. The boy sighed, adverting Larry’s gaze as he continued.

“I just want to get few things, that’s all. “ Otto said.  

Larry reeled back in his seat, shooting an accusing glare.

“Last week you said that you DIDN’T have anything back there.  That’s quite a lie you’ve put yourself in.” Larry said gravely.

“It wasn’t a lie. I only said that I didn’t really have anything important to bring.” Otto said.

“So what in the world are you wanting that’s suddenly important to you?” Larry questioned.

“Just my history books.” Otto said sheepishly.

Larry scoffed at him. “Oh, why would you want those books anyway? We could easily get you some new ones with updated material!”

Otto perked up, thinking on the idea with amazement.

“I WOULD love some new books, actually.” Otto said keenly.  Larry nodded; smiling cloyingly he picked up his embroidery band out of his lap. “But it’s just that these books back in the 21st century mean a lot to me, I actually kinda miss them.” Otto added.

Larry’s hands twitched, he eyed Otto up and down, trying to find some sort of motive in all of this. “Don’t be ridiculous, it’s easier to just buy you new ones to replace what’s been lost.” 

“Yeah I know, but see, they’re all I’ve got,” Otto said.  “Please Larry, It’s just this one time. I won’t ask anything of you again, I promise! Please?”

“Stop that groveling, Otto, it’s very rude.” Larry scolded.  Otto pushed himself off the arm of the chair and straightened up again. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to. I was just asking.”

The robot did not want to budge on the matter. It could very well spoil him- Larry thought. He returned to his work, trying to concentrate on his cross-stitching.  Otto sighed, slumping over the arm of the chair he watched Larry’s attempt to ignore him.

“You seemed okay with the idea of taking me back there to get rid of me earlier, is that a better choice for you?” Otto said.

Larry griped the band tightly. Shocked, he looked over to Otto and saw that those cheerful eyes were now sullen with disappointment. 

“That’s none of your business.” Larry said coldly.  Placing the embroidery in his sewing basket, he gave Otto his undivided attention. “Besides, you know very well that as long as you’re useful around here, you may stay with us.” Larry added.

“But the only reason why I’m useful to you at all is because of those books.” Otto said.  “I don’t have anything here that’s mine. Those books were the ONLY things I had to call my own and I don’t like the idea of never seeing them again.”

Larry glanced away from Otto to try to think. Had this boy really had nothing to his name but a few old books? He didn’t want to think that were possible.

“ Please, Larry? Can you just help me this one time?” Otto added. “I’ll never ask anything of you again.”

Larry looked back to Otto to see how stressed out he seemed over begging this of him.

Larry’s frown softened a bit. Sighing, he thought on Otto’s request more kindly; it occurred to him that Otto had never asked for anything before. And certainly isn’t like Otto had asked for something mindlessly frivolous like a video game. Also, it did seem that the boy was rather bored here when he wasn’t in Tuddrussel’s shadow.  Maybe he did need something of his to keep quiet with.   It’d probably keep him from pestering me so much! Larry figured. In the end, the boy won his favor. “Well, if they really mean that much to you, I suppose we can make a quick trip.”

Otto perked up. “Really?!” Otto chirped. “You mean it, Larry?”

“Yessss…. just keep quiet about it!” Larry said hissed. “Honestly, it’s like the phrase “children should be seen, and not heard” was written to be directed at you.”

Otto laughed, “That’s the nicest way someone ever told me to shut up!”

“Oh goody . . .” Larry sarcastically replied.

While Tuddrussel was target practicing on the other side of the satellite, Otto and Larry agreed to make this a “secret” mission to the orphanage. From his memory, Larry pulled the coordinates that had accidently sent him and Tuddrussel right to the room where Otto was initially taken. Quietly they made their way to the transporter and off they went to the year 2001. They zapped to the cold bedroom that Otto had previously assumed that he wasn’t ever going to see again. He was unusually quiet as he looked around; the sight of the familiar room seemed to cast a spell over him, making Larry irritated. “Hurry now, let’s get this over with.” Larry said as he coaxed Otto into moving by nudging him.

“Hold on, it will only take a second.” Otto said. He walked to the bed, and then got on the floor and crawled under it. Larry scoffed at Otto’s strange behavior. Oh well, children are strange. He’s not particularly different. Larry rationalized. He turned his attention away from Otto to really analyze his former bedroom. It was filthy beyond belief, with dust and grime covering the floor and what little furniture there was. Feeling dirty from just standing in the room he crossed his arms, not wanting to touch anything. He went over to the bed, and saw that upon further inspection that it was in a decrepit state, with a tattered blanket and a grey mattress that had springs poking out in places. He looked up at the wallpaper and saw how it was peeling off from water damage and covered in black specks of mold. How he hadn’t noticed these things last time he was here was quite an accomplishment on his part. Curious, Larry bent down to watch Otto pull a couple of bricks from the wall. “You kept them there?” Larry exclaimed.

He dug out a few books from the wall, and slid them out. Larry gingerly picked them up as Otto slid them by his feet.

Otto coughed, as he popped his head out from under the bed a cloud of dust that was thick as fog swirled around him. “Yeah, I had to, this is the one place Sister Thornly could never find them.” Disturbed, Larry gasped at Otto’s now dirty face and clothes, and at the fine whitish dust particles that crept around them. “ What?” Otto asked. Through his biohazard censors, Larry could detect nasty things such as mold and asbestos in the air, and according to his eyes, Otto was now covered in the stuff. “Otto, get out of there, this instant!” Larry screeched. Otto scrambled out from the bed.

“What’s the matter?” Otto asked as he dusted himself off.

“You’re covered in asbestos, that stuff will kill you, if you breathe enough of it. It’s no wonder you’re coughing.” Larry said. “I-I didn’t know.” Otto said as he fearfully looked at his clothes.

“So you can see my point in my worrying, which forgive me by the way…” Larry said, kind of shocked at how he was actually caring about Otto’s health.

“But I’ve got to get the others.” Otto said, pointing back to the bed.

Larry stiffened, hating that he has to let Otto go back under there.

“Just- just do it quickly.” Larry said. Otto nodded, and then scurried back under the bed to pull out three more books. In all there were seven of them that Otto had managed to lodge inside that wall. As Larry picked these up and held them for Otto, Larry could hardly think that Otto had to resort to this kind of sneaking around.

“Okay, we’re done here.” Otto said as he came back out. Larry handed him his books hesitantly. “Otto, why was that hole in the wall the only safe place from Sister Thornly?” Larry asked.

Otto frowned, and looked down at his books with guilt. “They’re not allowed.”

Larry narrowed his eyes, not quite understanding. Otto looked up at him with desperation. “Can we go now?”

Larry paused; looking around the room he wondered what kind of world Otto was living in before they met. “Larry?” Otto called.

Larry snapped back to reality, frowning at Otto he opened his computer to start sending them back home. “Well I hope you’re happy, you’ve got your books finally and now we can just go home and pretend this never happened. Right?” Larry said. 

Otto smiled, “Right. “


	5. Chapter 5

"Laundry Done." A feminine voice called from Larry's wrist. He mumbled a "Thank you, Ada" as he placed Otto's books on the kitchen counter. He opened his computer and pressed the button that would automatically set dry clothes into the virtual closets. 

Larry was tired. Since getting home from the trip, he had been dashing between different chores. From the usual cooking the guy's dinner, to do the laundry, to make sure Otto gets himself cleaned up, and finally sanitizing Otto's books of dirt and particles that would have certainly tracked into the satellite if he had let it happen.   
He glanced at the books and paused to focus on the things that were on top of them. One was a device that looked a lot like a 20th-century inhaler, and next to it a pill bottle. He had retrieved them from the medical lab, further following what conscience he had in making sure that Otto would be healthy as he stayed with them. 

Larry threw his apron back on and tied a hasty knot in the back. He felt the weight of his responsibilities ease up, as he got back to cooking he was just glad that it was almost done.

He could detect- or at least what one would call "smell", the sweet and spicy scent of the oranges and coriander baking along with the chicken in the oven.   
He opened the oven door to check on the dish; then grabbed a fork from the counter in order to quickly turn the meat.

"Hiya, Larry!" Otto greeted.

Larry shot up from the stove. Frowning, he turned to look to see Otto standing behind him. He held a few pieces of paper and some pens. 

"Oh, hello." Larry grumbled. He eyed the objects in Otto's hands with suspicion. 

"Are those my pens you've got there?" Larry asked.

"I was wondering if I could borrow them. Please?"

"What for?" Larry asked dismissively as he turned back to cooking.

"For drawing," Otto said.

Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. Larry thought. "Go ahead."

Otto smiled, and went over to the table and sat down.   
"So, when can I have my books back?" Otto asked.

"What? Oh. . ." Larry stammered. He turned back to fetch them. "I have them right here as promised."

He gingerly grabbed the entire stack in his arms, and he carried them to the table.

“A-hem.” Larry cleared his voice. Otto glanced up from his drawing cautiously.

“See? No harm done," Larry said, noticing Otto's face light up with joy as he placed them on the table.

“Thanks, Larry,” Otto replied, as he sat upright to look at them.

“Now, before you start, let me explain something here. I want you to take this,” Larry said, pointing to the inhaler and pills.

"What are they?" Otto asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"THIS is for undoing whatever damage you've caused your lungs," Larry said, pointing to the inhaler. "All you have to do is push that button down while sucking the air that comes out."

"And take two of those pills after every meal until the bottle is empty, they'll build up your immune system. Goodness knows you need it." 

"But why do I need them?" Otto asked, not understanding the point.

"Because you need to restore your health. Don’t you have any idea how sickly you can get? " Larry said, "You live in the year 100 Million now, there's no good reason for you to die so easily like you would have in 2001."

Otto became still, giving the medication a very troubled look to what Larry was implying.

"You understand, don't you?"

“Yes.” Otto rolled out with a huff, picking up the medicine he tried to analyze them both closely. 

“Don't get huffy with me, child." Larry snapped.

“Mmm-hmm.” Otto mumbled.

Larry frowned, placing his hands on his hips. “It’s for your own good, you know.” Larry said. 

“I just wish you wouldn’t make it a thing.” Otto said meekly. 

“A thing? You want to get sick?” Larry asked.

“No.” 

“Then I don’t want to hear another word about it. If you’re time traveling with us you have to stay healthy. That’s that.” 

“Does Tuddrussel have to?” Otto asked.

“Why of course he does, it’s Time Squad regulation." Larry replied.

"Oh." Otto sighed. 

Larry's mouth flickered in irritation; he wanted to fire back something spiteful. But, in a moment of restraint, he chose to re-direct the conversation.

"Well, anyway, you're welcome for the books. I hope it was worth the time to go back and get them." Larry said curtly. 

Otto put down the medicine and eagerly picked up the book at the top of the stack and began flipping through it. 

"Oh, it really was Larry," Otto said. "I really do appreciate it."

"I'm sure." Larry replied. 

Otto skimmed through the book, his eyes moving rapidly as he searched for a specific chapter.  
Larry walked away to return to his cooking. He kept himself busy with the vegetables, preparing them for roasting as he drizzled them in olive oil. Occasionally as he worked he would glance over to Otto, briefly watching him as he sat there with a look of contentment. 

“You really love those books, hmm?” Larry asked, making small talk. 

“Yeah,” Otto said as he flipped a page. “I know it sounds stupid when I said that they were the only thing I had back at the orphanage.” He looked at Larry very earnest.

“But I meant it.”

Larry turned away from him. The mentioning of the orphanage made him cringe at the memory of that filthy place.

“I believe you. “ Larry said quietly. 

He sighed heavily and attempted to put on a brighter disposition. He put the pan of veggies in the oven below the meat and pulled out an egg timer from the drawer to set the time.   
With some free time on his hands now, Larry walked over to the table to try to properly keep up with the conversation. “Is it all just history you’re interested in?” Larry asked, pulling out the chair across from Otto and sitting down.

“What? No, that’s silly,” Otto said, 

“I’ve read other things besides history. Like, I love sci-fi and horror too. But I just really like to read about real people is all.”

"Then what's your favorite book that has nothing to do with history?" Larry asked.

Otto thought hard about it, "I just read 1984, I liked that one a whole lot."

"You read 1984? I can't imagine you could have possibly enjoyed that." Larry said incredulously.

"I did so! And I understood it too." Otto said. 

"Don't you read books that are suitable for your age? Authors like George Orwell are highly inappropriate for a seven-year-old."

Otto frowned, taking the disapproval to heart. "Sure, I do. But I like things that are challenging too. What's so bad about that?"

“Well now, pardon me for being nosy,” Larry said, realizing that he may have hurt Otto's feelings. “It's just that, all of these books you've got here are about history. You just seem fixated on the subject, that’s all.”

“History covers a never-ending amount of topics and stories,” Otto said sharply. He picked up a couple of the other books in the stack. 

“This book is about ancient civilizations in Africa and the Middle East. And this book talks about Renaissance Europe and the Enlightenment period. And this one is about China and Japan in the middle ages. And the one I’m reading here, this one is about U.S. History, which is my favorite out of all of them. I’ve just always liked this stuff, okay?”

 

“Alright, alright, you've made your point,” Larry said, waving his hand for Otto to back down. 

Otto placed the books back on the stack. A hint of a smirk crawled on his mouth. Larry dryly smiled, finding himself amused with Otto's enthusiasm. He wanted to know more about this child. The need to know personal details turned on, as it just occurred to him that he barely knew a thing about Otto and where he came from outside of the little tidbits Otto had spilled out already. 

 

"But you must have gotten bored reading all day, didn't you play with toys or watch tv or something while at the orphanage?" Larry asked.

"Oh, I could never get bored of reading, because there was never enough time to read all day. I always had to do it on the down-low, when I'd think I wouldn't get caught," Otto said, his smirk turning into a small frown at the truth.  
"But sure, I watched a lot of tv back in my time. And toys? Yeah, if I was lucky." He looked down at the pages to reflect on that.

“If you were lucky?” Larry questioned.

“Well, we'd get toys for Christmas or whenever boxes from charities would come around. But they didn’t last long. Sister Thornly always likes to make up a reason for why we can’t have something." Otto said begrudgingly. 

He absentmindedly fiddled with the corner of one of the pages, making it curl. “But yeah, sometimes I had something to play with, like toy cars and coloring books. But they’d all just get stolen, either by Sister Thornly or by some other kid. That was one great thing about having books, very few wanted them besides me so as long as Sister Thornly didn’t find out that I had them around I was okay.”

'There he goes again with that,' Larry thought. 

His mind flickered back to that decrepit bedroom of Otto's. The look of fearful desperation that the boy held as he stated that his books were 'not allowed' stuck with him as he faced Otto directly across the table. 

“Yes, you mentioned before that this Sister Thornly had a problem with books. You care to explain that one?” Larry asked.

“Oh, how they’re not allowed?” Otto’s face flushed pink. “Well, she had a long list of rules of what you could or couldn't read. But the stupid thing about it is the fact that her list includes just about anything worth reading." 

Larry leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms. “I suppose school was a comfort to you then? To be away from that kind of censorship?” Larry asked.

“I didn’t go to school. Well, I didn’t go to a “public” school anyway. Sister Thornly taught us all in one room, no matter what grade. To be honest, I hated it. We all just learned the same lessons about "dogs jumping over logs" and "if Billy had six apples and Davy took two" Otto said, his face scrunching up. "I once asked why do we learn the same assignments, she said, "that's just the kind of thing that prepares good for nothing orphans like you a minimum wage job when you're eighteen,” Otto added, mimicking Thornly’s gravelly and spiteful tone. 

“She didn’t really say that kind of thing, did she?” Larry asked, shocked at the notion.

“Mmm hmm. That’s what makes her problem with me reading so annoying, I think. I’d tell her, “I’m not doing anything wrong. It’s just a textbook.” and then I’d get into more trouble for “being smart” with her. ” Otto said, frustration creeping in his voice.

Larry stiffened, making a clicking noise. And with some immediate second thoughts chose to continue on.

“How long have you been with her? If you don't mind me asking?" Larry asked.

"Forever." Otto said bluntly. He shuttered, realizing the finality of the statement to be scary. "I mean, not really, I guess. Sure seems like it though.”

“Was it really horrible there?” Larry asked quietly, not knowing what else to say. 

A moment of awkward silence from Otto crept in, he bit his lower lip in thought. An apologetic look came as he shook his head.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Otto said. He trembled, "I'm sorry, please don't be mad."

Larry raised an eyebrow at the idea. 

"Now don't get yourself all flustered, I'm not the least bit- 

"Larry!" Tuddrussel called.

". . .Upset" Larry finished. "Well, NOW I'll probably be. The Ape is upon us." 

Tuddrussel walked in with a discontented frown, expecting dinner already but was sadly mistaken as he looked to see only Larry and Otto at the table, but no food.

“Kinda late to be starting dinner, aren’t ya?” Tuddrussel asked.

“I’m awfully sorry for the delay, but you’ll just have to wait,” Larry said as he hastily glanced at his company. 

The inconvenience was only a small annoyance in Tuddrussel’s mind, as he moved over to the oven and eyed at the food from the oven window that would eventually get to his stomach with suspicion. He reached over to the door and looked inside to see.

“You got to be kidding me,” Tuddrussel said. “You made this last week!”

“If you want to eat a pill-o-pop meal instead, don’t let my cooking stop you,” Larry snidely replied. He got up from his seat to have a word with the man. 

“Honestly, you should be grateful that I cook for you at all! Besides I seem to recall that you liked this particular dish, I thought you would be at least satisfied.” Larry added.

“I’ll eat it. But dang it, Larry, if you were so busy you could've just made me a burger." Tuddrussel said. 

Larry frowned. Not this again . . .

“ Well pardon me for having so many chores to do around here!” Larry snapped. “If I wasn’t stuck taking care of you two humans every waking moment I might have some time to figure out a proper schedule for you."

"I kinda doubt that but okay." Tuddrussel said bitterly.

Larry's eyes widened, and his brows furrowed in anger. "Excuse me? Let me tell you something Mister Buck Tuddrussel. . ." Larry began.

Otto rolled his eyes. His mood had become soured by Larry already, and now another argument with Tuddrussel? No thanks. Quietly he got up and picked up his books, and left for his room.

“For a robot you sure do complain about the dumbest crap!” Tuddrussel interrupted. “Will you shut up?” Larry yelled. "My god! How can you be such a pig?"

"Otto! Back me up here!" Tuddrussel yelled.

He looked over and saw that Otto had left. 

"Where'd he go?" Tuddrussel asked as he scratched his head.

Larry saw the empty chair and the absence of the books on the table. "I bet he went to his room. You've probably made him upset, what with all your yelling and brainless stomping around like some kind of idiot." Larry accused.

"Did not." Tuddrussel replied. 

-DING-   
There went the egg timer.

Larry gave an exasperated huff. "Well, there's your dinner. You can take it or leave it. I don't care. "

As he turned away Tuddrussel made a face, miming what he had said mockingly.

Larry took the food out of the oven. He gathered some clean dishes and began to place rice and veggies and chicken onto the plates.

"Won't you please get Otto back here? At least he'll eat what's given to him." Larry said. 

Tuddrussel huffed. "Yeah, sure." He went out to fetch him. "You know Larry, I wish you'd just listen for once." Tuddrussel added.

Larry looked up, astonished at him. "Maybe when you start to listen to me I'll happily oblige." 

Tuddrussel stopped to eye him critically. "You just never ask what I want to eat. It should be easy to remember. No fancy stuff. No stuff I can't pronounce or spices I've never heard of. But here we are."

Larry didn't want to hear it. He had been dragged down by this man for too long for him to give a hoot about what he wanted. 

"You know, I recall that you didn't care what I cooked when Sheila was still around," Larry said with a dry smile. The corner of Tuddrussel's mouth twitched, his frown thinned to reveal his gritted teeth. "Of course, she was always willing to give me a weeks notice of what you'd both like. I've attempted to be helpful but you really don't make it easy." Larry added.

There was an uncomfortable pause between them. Tuddrussel opened his mouth to say something, but he struggled to make a comeback.

"Ya- ya know not to bring that woman up." Tuddrussel said finally. Larry shrugged, playing it cool. "It's been two years, Tuddrussel. Let it go." 

Tuddrussel snorted a laugh. "Let it go? That's rich coming from the guy who still daydreams about dancing with what's his face, Fiskmeyer?"

Larry blushed at the name. He turned away from him and stiffened. 

"Yeah, doesn't feel so good, does it?" Tuddrussel taunted.

'How did he know?' Larry's eyes narrowed, giving the stove eyes the death glare he wanted to give Tuddrussel instead.

"Just go get Otto, won't you? Your dinner is getting cold." Larry said curtly. 

Tuddrussel stood there in place. He smiled with some satisfaction that he knocked Larry down a peg this time. "Pff- yeah, yeah. I'll go get 'em." Tuddrussel huffed.  
He went out of the room to do as he was asked of, glancing back to Larry once. He noted how creepy it was that Larry just stood there in silence.

But Larry refused to move from the stove until he was sure that Tuddrussel had left.

'How the hell did he know that?!' Larry internally screamed. 'He must have read my diary. He must of.'

Larry eased up once the door to the kitchen shut. "That arrogant pig." Larry said quietly. "I can't have anything around here without his filthy hands touching it."

He went back to work, wanting to be rid of the job ASAP. As he placed the dishes down on the table he noticed that it was still a mess and drew out a tired hiss under his breath.   
'I need to remind Otto to clean up after himself.' Larry thought. He's at least capable of doing it. Shaking his head, he placed the medicine in Otto’s seat, hoping that would remind him to take it at dinner. He picked up the sheets of paper and pens and set them down on the counter.   
He then placed the food in the center of the table. It looked very nice, even if it was going to be unappreciated. 

"Aww, come on! You're always on his side." Tuddrussel said. Larry looked up and saw that the two had entered the room. 

"I am not!" Otto protested. "I just don't like seeing you guys fight." 

The two sat down at the table and dug into the meal. Larry sighed, not expecting a thank you or compliments of any kind he left them to do as they pleased. 

Otto saw him walk away, noting how strangely distant Larry looked. "Larry, are you okay?" Otto called out.  
"Don't pay him any mind." Tuddrussel ordered. 

Larry raised his head high, without turning to look he nonchalantly said, "Yes, Otto, listen to Tuddrussel and pay no mind to me. I'm just off to file some paperwork. If you two need me, don't bother!" 

Otto winced as he heard the bitter end to Larry's statement. "Something's happened, what did you say to him anyway? " Otto asked.

Tuddrussel grumbled. He slovenly put his arms on the table and picked at his food. "It was just talk. And that's all you need to know. Larry is a drama queen anyway, he'll get over whatever it is he's acting prissy for eventually. You'll see." 

Otto raised an eyebrow. "Ooookay then."


	6. Chapter 6

Tuddrussel ate his dinner with very little interest. He was more keen on talking and blowing off steam. Between slow bites of food, he went on and on with Otto about phasers and how he should teach him how to shoot sometime. Otto was mostly quiet, too busy eating to take a real part in the conversation. 

"When I get a chance to remember to, we'll try target practicing with one. How about it?" Tuddrussel asked. 

Otto smiled politely, quickly nodding in enthusiasm. He reached for his glass of water and began to drink. In the corner of his eye, he saw the pill bottle and remembered what Larry had said about them. He picked up the bottle and started to open it.

"Whatcha got there?" Tuddrussel asked.

Otto pulled and twisted the cap as hard as he could muster.

"Larry wants me to take these pills- something about building my immune system." Otto said uneasily as he concentrated.

Tuddrussel raised an eyebrow at the notion. "Well, let me open it before ya blow a gasket," he said, taking the bottle away from the boy's hands. 

He read the label and gruffly sighed as he remembered what they were for. "You sick?"

"No. Well, I guess Larry doesn't want me to be?" Otto replied.

Tuddrussel shook the bottle to hear its rattle. "Welp- This will clear out any bad stuff a person can get." He effortlessly opened it and then handed it back to Otto. 

Otto dumped two pills into his hand. The pills were small, dark gray oval discs. And they smelt unusually earthy, Otto could only place the scent as something similar to dried grass, and that made him reconsider the choice to eat them. 

Tuddrussel cleared his throat. He looked at Otto with uncertainty. 

"I'd pop them if I were you, don't chew or get a good taste of 'em if you can help it."

Otto frowned at the warning. He eyed the pills that he cupped in his hands with suspicion. 

\----------------------

His fan loudly hummed from inside his chest. His body turned hot at the touch, and he felt time slow down to a crawl. 

He stared at his diary and hated himself for letting this happen. It was his fault, Larry sullenly knew. He had let his guard down when he shouldn't have. He never even bothered locking it the past couple of weeks. Sometimes when the need arose, Larry would write his thoughts down while taking a break from working. And lately, this had been in the control room, where he could at least attempt to hide the fact from Tuddrussel that he wasn't really busy with chores and could, therefore, be left alone for hours. And now, as he fumed in silence, he deeply regretted ever taking it out of his bedroom.

He threw it back in the desk drawer and snippily set to work on the report about today's mission, coldly noting how this should distract him for a moment.

'Doctor Freud was discovered to be doing his job. He just got a little carried away- he merely wanted to help his patients.' Larry tried to reason in his statement. Of course, things started to go downhill from there. Larry had to somehow smooth over the fact that Officer Tuddrussel had been hypnotized into thinking that he was a chicken for the majority of the time and how a child was the one who convinced Freud to switch over to dream analysis. Larry cupped his face into his hands, cringing at the audacity in making Tuddrussel be the one to have saved the mission. "Come on, ol' sport. The robots up at headquarters are too busy worrying about other matters to really investigate your sketchy reports." Larry muttered.

"Larry?"

Larry lifted his head, turning to see Tuddrussel standing next to him. The surprise made him jolt in his seat. He made fussy grumbling noises under his breath in exasperation after his fear turned back to irritation.

"How long have you been standing there?" Larry snapped, shaking an accusatory finger at him. "Haven't you caused me enough suffering for the day?" 

"Just got here, geez Louise!" Tuddrussel replied defensively, stepping back slowly from him. "Ya freakin' drama queen. I was jus' wanting to ask you something about Otto is all."

Larry eased up a little, his scowl loosening up. Sighing he turned to face him directly. 

"What is it?" Larry asked dryly.

"Why'd you give him those vitamins?" Tuddrussel asked.

Larry shifted in his seat uncomfortably at the question. 

"It's simple, really," He said, crossing his arms. "You humans are so fragile."

"Oh come on! He's a tough kid, I don't see why you have to bother with it." Tuddrussel argued.

"Tuddrussel, I know that you haven't given it much thought so let me be frank- you may think everything is all okay with Otto, but I happen to know for a fact that he is nowhere near as healthy as he should be, okay?" Larry said as-a-matter-of-factly. 

He watched Tuddrussel stand in front of him, indulging in the fact that the man was actually listening. Sighing, he continued on before his audience lost interest.

"I. . .I know he's not. Believe me, I wouldn't be too concerned about his health if I knew that he was fine. But he's not, and he doesn't even realize it because he doesn't know any better. Unlike you. Well, you SHOULD know better than him. And If I didn't take some initiative to give him something he'd be getting sick while traveling through history, and dragging all sorts of diseases into this satellite and slowing us both down. Or worse, he could die. You KNOW this from your training, you boob!"

Tuddrussel flinched at Larry's words. 

"Oh." Tuddrussel breathed.

Larry sneered. Wondering why that's all he could say, "Oh". 

"Is that all you want to know?"

Tuddrussel scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"We gotta get him somethin' different than those. You know that stuff tastes worse than burnt shi-

"Ett tut tut," Larry interrupted, "Did he take the first two?"

"Well, yeah- sort of." Tuddrussel stammered.

"Sort of? Either he did or he didn't!" Larry said critically.

Tuddrussel fidgeted in his place. Larry tapped his foot on the floor, growing annoyed with him.

"He couldn't keep them down." Tuddrussel said.

". . .you mean?" Larry asked, hoping that Tuddrussel wasn't implying what he thought he was.

"Don't worry, he made it to the trash can!" Tuddrussel sheepishly smiled, seeing the light in Larry's eyes grow dim with disgust.

"Great." Larry grumbled. 

"Why don't you just give him a shot?" Tuddrussel asked. "Or heck, they have vitamins for kids, genius!"

"I have to order vaccines," Larry replied, glancing at Tuddrussel harshly. "And I'm sure you're unaware of the fact, but HQ does keep a record of how many times I order medicine and equipment." He winced at his failed idea, which he had thought was a good, convenient way to help without having to resort to more lying. 

"Well, I suppose I'll have to figure something out," Larry said.

Tuddrussel rubbed his neck again. "Okay."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Tuddrussel stood there awkwardly, eyeing the robot with some odd feelings toward him. He thought it was strange that Larry had bothered to do something responsible for a human that he obviously didn't like, but he wasn't really acting suspiciously about it. Just overbearing and aggressive, as per usual when it came to most things involving Time Squad regulations and servitude. 

Larry turned back to work on the report and began to type.

"Is there anything else, Tuddrussel?" Larry asked.

Tuddrussel watched the screen as Larry rapidly typed up the mission report, the "sanitized" version of their adventure.   
He read what was already established, noting that there was no humiliating mentioning of the chicken business. 

"Nah, I'm good," Tuddrussel said quietly, relieved that Larry left everything embarrassing out. It distracted him from the topic that he came with. He didn't have much to argue or even discuss with Larry anyway now. He was keeping Otto safe from the unseen dangers of the past, what more did he need to hear? It was an improvement from what Larry had been doing. And Tuddrussel couldn't see much fault in that. But the old robot was being, well, his usual grumpily fussy self. And you can't really have a talk with Larry without getting your head bitten off in the process. So Tuddrussel turned away and went back to the kitchen to eat and check up on Otto.

Larry soaked in the conversation as Tuddrussel left, slowly beginning to feel a tad guilty about giving Otto those vitamins. He had seen adults take them plenty of times. Sure, they'd sometimes scowl and stick out their tongue in displeasure, but it never occurred to him that a child would not be able to take them without putting up a fight about it. Still, though, he was also impressed that Otto had at least TRIED to do as he was told. 

Larry dryly laughed at the attempt. Poor thing.

His eyes darted back to the screen, trying to concentrate on the report as it was almost complete now.   
But then, as his memory bank fetched the next clip, he had to pause his typing again to watch. This time distracted by his recollection of the whole affair with Dr. Freud and how much of a blundering old fool the doctor was. "How he's supposed to be the father of modern Psychology is an utter mystery to me," Larry said, yawning midsentence. In the corner of his right eye, his low battery signal started to blink, warning him that he had an hour left before needing to recharge. 'Well, hopefully, I can have a pleasant sleep tonight.' Larry thought. He fast forwarded through the memory to see Otto talking to him about his dream. Dragging a tired huff, he found it weirdly incredible how Otto had listened to his dreams and actually made sense of them when a doctor couldn't.   
"You just want to be loved." Otto said. The words struck him just as hard as it did the first time. 

He started type mindlessly on autopilot while his thoughts drifted back to that previous conversation with Otto. He hated that Tuddrussel had interrupted them at the worst possible moment; he made him so mad that he never finished the talk with the boy. He never smoothed over that awkward moment they had, and it was itching at him in the back of his mind. 

He didn't intend to upset him; those who love to talk never do. Regrettably, he may have forced Otto into that discussion without thinking about the repercussions. 'Was I too personal with him? Me and my chatter mouth. . .' Larry grimaced at his faux pas.

'Well, how was I supposed to know? Maybe I could make it up to him?' Larry faintly smiled at the idea that began to form.

'Oh! Maybe something fun?'

Larry dramatically pressed the period key for the last time and emailed the report without a moment to spare.

He stood up and stretched. His metal joints creaking with tension. He needed oil, and huffed in irritation at the noises he made that indicated that. 

 

\------------------------  
Otto ended up finishing Tuddrussel's plate of food. With a smile, knowing that Otto's appetite was totally fine, Tuddrussel had made himself a sandwich, and scarfed it down. 

"Hey kid, you want to play video games?" Tuddrussel asked.

Otto shrugged. "I kinda want to lie down if that's cool." 

Dusting breadcrumbs off his hands, Tuddrussel nodded in understanding. 

"TV then?" 

"Oh, well sure..." Otto said with a yawn.

Tuddrussel left the kitchen, expecting Otto to follow. He could be heard in the adjacent room, fumbling around trying to find the remote. Otto sighed, feeling exhausted from the day. Since Tuddrussel was away, he took it upon himself to gather the used dishes, something he had been used to doing because it was once a responsibility of his. It was weird to him that he had to do this discreetly, but at every past attempt at being helpful around the satellite Tuddrussel had been encouraging an attitude of anarchy in him since day 1- "You don't need to do that," He would say as Otto tried to be polite and help out. "Let Larry do it." Or Larry would outright deny his help, which Otto could feel was probably out of pride or something. Otto did enjoy the sudden freedom given to him, and he knew and took advantage of the new fact that he didn't HAVE to do anything that he didn't feel like doing. Not when just remembering historical fact was supposed to be his one job around here. But regardless of Tuddrussel and Larry's insistence- he did feel guilty sometimes, and restless if he didn't do something to keep the peace around here. 

With Larry being so grumpy all the time, Otto thought to himself, it's the least he could do. He opened the dishwasher and placed the dishes in where he figured they ought to go.

"Otto? What are you doing?" Tuddrussel called.

"Nothing, I'll be right there!" Otto yelled back, quickly shutting the door back up. 

Larry walked into the kitchen as Otto was leaving. He had a small package in his hands, looking at Otto with some curiosity as he reached out a hand, wishing to speak with him. But he left before he could get a word out. No matter- Larry thought, I'll catch up to him soon enough. He turned to the table, expecting to see it trashed as usual- but it was empty!   
What's this? He walked over, and could hardly believe that the table had been cleared already. It was a little dirty with food crumbs, but oh well- it was still a nice surprise. He looked around, glancing at the sink to see if they were there. Nothing. Then he checked the dishwasher and found them. Larry smiled, deeply touched by the gesture, placing his hand over where his heart would be. It was a small, totally insignificant act, but after today it was a nice comfort to him. He shut the door, and started a cycle. Glancing back to the door where Otto came out of, he had the faintest suspicion that this was the boy's doing. It certainly didn't seem like something Tuddrussel would think to do. He walked over and peeked inside the living room and saw the guys watching some cartoon together. Well, Tuddrussel was anyway. Larry rolled his eyes, "What a man-child!" shaking his head disapprovingly. He looked to Otto, who was laying down on the sofa and nodding off to sleep. Larry fought a smile that wanted to rise, not wanting to admit to himself that Otto looked quite adorable as his glasses tilted off his face as he fell asleep. Larry felt dizzy with emotion, he turned his back from them so he could go to his room for his own rest. "I guess this is my life now," Larry said quietly so Tuddrussel couldn't hear. He placed the package in Otto's seat, expecting that he could figure out that it was for him.

\------------------  
In the morning, Otto woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He rose from the sofa, his glasses and hair askew. Once he adjusted his vision he saw the clock on the wall. 7:30 AM. He was taken by surprise by the time, only vaguely remembering that he fell asleep while watching some animated movie. A clanking noise arose from the kitchen- then the unmistakable sound of Larry cursing under his breath followed. Otto hopped off the sofa and went to see what was happening. Larry picked up his spatula, which is what apparently dropped on the floor. Otto caught Larry's attention as he walked in, waving hello to him. "Morning." he groggily said.  
"Good morning." Larry replied.   
Otto got to his seat, and was about to sit down but stopped as he found a package in the chair. 

Larry could see that he had found his present, smiling in anticipation as he made the guys a pitcher of blood orange lemonade. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Otto held the package up to his face, wondering what it was doing in his seat.

"That's for you." Larry said as he stirred the sugar in. 

Otto's eyes darted to check Larry out. "Really?" Otto asked. Was he okay? the boy wondered. 

"Well, I heard about the accident," Larry reluctantly stated.

"It was nothing." Otto murmured in embarrassment as he looked away. 

"Well, whatever it was, I'm sorry that happened," Larry said, carrying the tray over to the table and pouring Otto a glass of lemonade. "And I figured that I could at least reward you for trying."

Otto's head tilted to question him silently, what could he mean, 'rewarding' him? Moving his attention back to the package a smile creeped up on his face as he felt it and wondered what it could be. The package was somewhat thin, about an inch thick, and decently lightweight. He ripped the package open to reveal a brightly colored image featuring people in various historical costumes. Otto's eyes widened, and he peeled the rest of the paper off to reveal the title, "Color Through Time", A coloring book. About history! There was even a set of crayons to go with it. 

"They make coloring books about history?!" Otto exclaimed. He flipped through the pages, grinning from ear to ear as he carefully selected which ones to color first. "Thanks, Larry!"

Larry beamed, and clasped his hands together. "You're welcome." 

He dropped the smile to appear more serious, "Look, I also wanted to just make it up to you for what had been said, last night, " Larry uneasily said.   
"I feel that I may have forgotten my manners and left my side of the fence, sort of speak. You seemed really troubled by it, and I suppose that I shouldn't have pried into your life like that."

Otto lowered the book and looked at Larry funny. "Oh, that? Well, it's okay. You didn't know." His expression shifted to a more thoughtful one. "In a way, I guess it can be payback for all the times I've said something that made you mad, I'm sorry too."

Taken back, Larry smiled at him. "Well, maybe I am a little sensitive. .I might have snapped at you too quickly for my own good." he admitted. 

"I don't think you're sensitive per say," Otto said, “I think you just want your opinions and feelings to actually matter, and there’s nothing wrong with that. I get it." 

"I'm sure you do." Larry said. Patting him gently, if not a little awkwardly so on his head. He turned away from the boy to grab the food for the table.

"Oh! Did you sleep okay last night?" Otto asked as he sat down.

Larry paused as he was about to set the plates down in front of him. 

"As a matter of fact, I did," Larry said, thinking on it hard. He set the plates down, and crossed his arms as he stood next to Otto. "I feel, relaxed?" Larry guessed. "No. Refreshed. For the first time in a long time, I feel refreshed!"  
"So I guess my dream interpretation helped then?" Otto asked. He tucked into his breakfast, not noticing Larry's expression become blank at the memory.

Larry thought about it. At the time, before Freud opened his mouth to spew those awful things about him, Otto had actually brought out a peace of mind for Larry that the robot hadn't felt in years. "You just want to be loved", the statement rang like a bell. It was painfully true, as much as Larry hated to admit to the fact. But it was true. And maybe, even a clever child could plainly see that he was a very lonely, and unloved creature in this world. 

"Well, what do you think?" Larry said cryptically. Otto leaned against the chair, a look of concern growing as he nibbled on a strip of bacon. 

"Also, thank you, by the way . . ." Larry spilled out, realizing that he never showed appreciation to him for actually trying to help. 

"No problem," Otto said softly. Larry looked over and saw that the boy looked mildly distressed. 

"Is there something the matter?" Larry asked. 

Otto was quiet for a moment as he took a sip of the lemonade. He was trying to think carefully.

"I was just thinking about yesterday, that's all." Otto said.

"Oh?" Larry muttered. "You want to talk about it?"

Otto glanced at Larry, feeling hopeful that he could talk about what he had to say. "Ya know how we were talking about Dr. Freud yesterday after we got back?” Otto asked.  
"Yes." Larry cringed, not caring to recall that unpleasant experience.  
“Well, ever since we came back from the mission I keep thinking about what Freud said about us. . .and about me. You think that Freud had a point back there? Am I REALLY being robbed of my childhood?” Otto asked.

Larry stood there feeling awkward now. He hadn't thought about what Freud had said about Otto, he was so caught up in his own misery that it never occurred to him that Otto or Tuddrussel was also hurt by the doctor's words too. 

“Not really.” Larry said unsympathetically. “I don’t mean to be a wet blanket when I say it, but you can’t lose what you’ve never had."

Otto solemnly nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, I know,” Otto mumbled. “But that’s why he really bothered me. Because for a long time, I-I was never happy with where I was. I was alone, and miserable until you guys came along, anyway. And well I thought that I finally could have a normal life. But Freud really just . . .made it worse.“ Otto sighed, feeling somber about everything that he had just admitted. 

Oh Otto, you're never going to have a normal life with us. Larry thought to himself, feeling pity for him. Tuddrussel really did sell him a dream, it seems.

Larry leaned in, attempting to be more reassuring. 

“Well, you have every right to feel that way.” Larry agreed. “As you know, I have my own personal grudges against my past. Life hasn’t been so kind to a robot like me, and I can gladly tell you that I’m bitter about losing my better years to this floating scrap heap with only that boob in the other room for company." 

He sighed, not really believing he’s giving this talk.   
“But Otto, you’re young, and as far as I can tell, after what I've seen and heard yesterday. . . you’re better off here than anywhere else. Though I'm sorry to disappoint you, the fact of the matter is that you're certainly not going to have a NORMAL childhood. . .But you will have one regardless of what Freud says."

Otto turned away from Larry, he nodded in understanding, but he also seemed a little hurt by his words. 

"And you said so yourself, “Freud isn’t the ‘be all-end all’ expert.” I personally think that Dr. Freud is a total quack. And If I have to stop worrying about what he said about me, you should follow your own advice and stop worrying as well.” Larry said critically. 

Otto thought about Larry’s words, and looked up at him with a faint smile. “You know, you’re right.” Otto said.

“I am?” Larry asked, surprised that someone is agreeing with him.

“Sure. I mean, I don’t think Freud is a fake or anything. But I think you have a point, with that other stuff." Otto said.

The heavy sound of Tuddrussel's boots interrupted them. Larry gasped, remembering to get the coffee for the officer ready. If there was one thing Larry could do for himself today is just get Tuddrussel on the right track before his anti-morning persona ruined what happiness he did have. Tuddrussel entered the kitchen, dangerously quiet as usual as he woke up. He sat down across from Otto and eyed Larry as he poured a cup of coffee for him. 

"Good Morning, Officer Tuddrussel." Larry said. He handed him the cup and Tuddrussel drank from it slowly, not saying a word for a minute or two. 

"Thanks again, Larry." Otto said from across the table. Larry smiled with gratitude.

"Mornin' Rust Butt." Tuddrussel finally said in return. 

Happiness whipped into irritation. Larry wagged a finger at Tuddrussel as if he were a child. "How many times do I have to tell you to not call me any of your insufferable nicknames?!"


End file.
